The present disclosure relates to a terminal block and a method for manufacturing the same.
Heretofore, terminal blocks to which an automotive wire harness or the like is connected are known. A terminal block, generally, has metal bus bars and a housing having a resin part, with the bus bars being fixed to the resin part through insert molding.
The resin part normally does not readily adhere to the metal bus bars, and also tends to vary in size due to mold shrinkage and the like. Thus, a gap is inevitably formed between the resin part and the bus bars. Therefore, a sealing part is provided in the gap portion so as to prevent the intrusion of liquids such as oil. An adhesive coating material obtained by diluting an adhesive with an organic solvent is generally used for this sealing part, as described in JP 2013-45510A and the like.